


Dragon Dance

by raudrfox



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Self-Insert, Shameless Self Shipping, Swordfighting, self-ship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raudrfox/pseuds/raudrfox
Summary: Two draconic professors decide to spar with each other to let out their romantic feelings. Because what's more romantic than a sword fight with your crush?
Relationships: Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Me
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dragon Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is 100% self shipping. It's 2 am and I'm pining so no beta we yearn like men. Also my name is Felix, which inconveniently is the name of a major Three Houses character so no this isn't about him, this is about me and how I wanna kiss Seteth but I'm nervous and gay and so instead I'll wack him with a stick. Lastly, my 3H self insert here is a manakete and a professor, have fun.

Felix's body swayed rhythmically as he watched Seteth from across the training hall. The younger man smiled as he let out a sigh. Seteth had offered to help some of the students train today, so of course Felix had to come and watch. It was for good reasons only, no doubt. Watching fights could enlighten the man to new techniques and strategies. Of course, the welcomed sight of Seteth working up a sweat was an added bonus. But to Felix's dismay, there was not enough sweat in this training hall. The students struggled to keep up with their teacher, but Seteth was barely working his muscles here. It was obvious that the experience gap between students and teacher was large, but it left Felix wanting... More.

"Seteth," Felix called out as he meandered over towards the man, "mind taking me on next?"

Seteth smirked, and Felix felt his cheeks grow a soft shade of pink. 

"Of course, Felix. I noticed you standing over there and was curious to know how long it would take you to approach me."

Felix felt the gentle tug of butterflies in his stomach. Some of the onlooking students had taken to gossiping amongst themselves about the current exchange between their two professors. Was this friendly banter? Or was there something between the two men that no one knew about?

"Oi, it would have been severely rude of me to interrupt you and your students. I was simply observing until my turn."

Seteth chuckled at that. It was a simple noise, one that could have been easily missed had Felix not been paying especially close attention to the man in front of him.

"Very well. Would you like me to hand you a training lance then?"

"No need," Felix huffed as he drew a simple, wooden training sword from one of the nearby weapons racks, "I will be using a sword today."

"Oh? Quite the risky move, I say. Do not expect me to go easy on you at all."

"I would be offended if you did, Seteth."

The two men locked eyes and grinned. Felix steadied his stance, placing his feet apart and ever so slightly bending his knees. Seteth was a sturdy target. Large, imposing, like a fortress wall. He stood across from Felix, completely different. His feet were planted firmly on the ground as he readied his halberd. Sure, Felix was a flexible and efficient swordsman, but Seteth was a brick wall compared to him. He attempted to analyze his situation the best he could in the split seconds before one of them made a move.

Everyone knew a lance was effective against swords, so Seteth would definitely use the range and poke of his halberd to combat Felix's strikes. On the other hand, if Felix could just stay close to the head of the halberd, he could use it to his advantage and turn the tides in his favor. The problem was that Felix was much smaller, and would have to fight smart if he wanted to make up for it. Seteth could cover more ground with his wider steps, but Felix could most definitely use his flexibility to gain an advantage. All he had to do was catch Seteth off guard just once to go in for the blow he needed. Easier said than done.

With a strong lunge forward, Seteth made the first move. It was a jab, he was trying to keep distance between them. But Felix read the lunge and used the spring in his step to maneuver in a diagonal direction towards Seteth. The older man flinched as he saw his sparring partner make a jump towards him, and he pivoted to the side to make up for the lost distance between them. Seteth knew that Felix would bite at the first opening he saw, and with his speed it was bound to work. He had to keep him at bay, Seteth thought. If Felix got too close, then there's nothing the older dragon could do to get him back out of his space. If Felix were to get too close, Seteth could still prod and attack with the halberd's head of course, but Felix had the upper hand with his sword. A lance outmatches a sword, surely, but a sword most definitely outmatches an axe. 

Seteth swung his arms and swept the halberd near Felix's feet, causing the smaller dragon to jump backwards. Perfect, Seteth thought. 

Felix was an excellent fighter, and his style was raw, wild, and animalistic. His movements and tactics were unlike those you would learn in basic classes here at Garreg Mach. No, only Felix could master this fighting technique. But that didn't mean Seteth couldn't counter it. Just push his back to the wall, like a cornered wolf. Just keep him at bay long enough to move in for the final blow.

Felix furrowed his brow as him and Seteth exchanged countless blows. It was an even fight thus far. Seteth kept Felix out of range for sword attacks, but Felix stayed on him so that Seteth could not get any strong blows in. Someone had to do something crazy if they wanted to win, and Felix had just the crazy idea.

The young man flipped his sword around, mimicking the way one would hold a dagger. Seteth observed the bizarre tactic, unsure of what it was that Felix was planning. That is, until his blood ran cold. Seteth caught the subtle puff in Felix's cheeks. The kind he had whenever he was to unleash a fiery dragon breath. He wouldn't actually expose his true nature all for the sake of a practice battle, would he? But Seteth saw it, the slit in his eyes. The wild look of a dragon. He was about to do it. 

Seteth fumbled forward, weakly attempting to stop the horrific act about to unfold before-

Felix grinned. A smile so sharp that Seteth swore he could feel the prick of fangs on his skin. And with a yell, Felix swung his sword forward, causing Seteth to become unbalanced. The saint released a hand from his pole in hopes that he could sway and regain his balance, but it was too late.The halberd swung to the side just enough to give Felix the opening he needed. With a strong push off of the ground, the young dragon flew forward and crashed his shoulder into his opponent. With a strong stomp to regain his balance, Felix brought the tip of his wooden sword up to Seteth's chin.

"Looks like I won," he sneered.

Seteth's expression went from complete shock to adoration.

"My, my, it looks like you have. I must say, I do not enjoy your attempt at giving me a heart attack, though."

Felix let out a hearty laugh. It was a cute noise, Seteth thought as he broke eye contact to look at the suddenly much more interesting ground beneath them.

The two men heard the rambunctious cheers of the students surrounding them, but cared not. They were more caught up in each other. Felix noted the trails of sweat on Seteth's forehead and the heavy breaths escaping him. The two of them stared for a moment longer, lost. Seteth's hand began to move upwards towards Felix's cheek before-

"A-Ah! Good match, Seteth!"

"Y-Yes! Thank you for the exhilarating experience, Felix"

The dragon men jumped apart, suddenly very aware of the lack of space between them. Felix brought a hand to the back of his neck as he laughed nervously. Oh my, the students would have much to talk about at lunch today, it seems.


End file.
